


Show me

by Iaimtoprotect



Series: Show me [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders is here, Drinking, Fluffy helping DLAMP, M/M, Multi, Sometimes character will be drunk, Things in here about drinking, could be gayer, mentions of drinking, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaimtoprotect/pseuds/Iaimtoprotect
Summary: Got a secret  can you keep it?Anxiety has a secret, when his attacks get to much he drinks wine, no one knows until one day the attack got out of control. Creativity has a secret when he gets stressed from having no ideas and from trying to come up with them he drinks Vodka no-one knows. Morality used to drink rum when he was too stressed from caring or others he has tried to cut back. Logic has been drinking Tequila for a while Patton has know about it and has been helping him. Thomas doesn't know that the sides drink when they are overwhelmed, this becomes a small problem when he summons them all one day.





	1. Chapter 1

Anxiety's POV

I put my headphones on and listen to the song I just finished recording, I wouldn't let anyone hear it because shocker it makes me anxious, I hummed along to the song because why not, I didn't notice that my door was open until the song ended and I heard someone talk "Can you sing next time?" It was Patton so I turned around and looked at him "Maybe, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" I softly replied "I promise Virg, besides I wouldn't ever give Roman something else to tease you with that would be rude" Patton huffed the last part then I noticed that it looked like he had on dark eye shadow "Patton, you need to get out" I said concerned "Wait how long have you been in here?" I raise and eyebrow after I ask the question "A-a day" Patton stutters "This is not good" I mumbled and ushered Patton out the door, well more like dragged him out the door and to his room.

Logic's POV

I watch Virgil drag Patton who looks like he had been crying, but I couldn't be sure because his head was down, none the less they where on their way to Patton's room and it seemed like Patton didn't want to go so I followed them "Virg I don't have to" Patton said, his voice was shaking slightly "Patton come on, if you won't do it for me, do it for him" Virgil said 'I assume he is talking about Thomas' I thought but I kept listening to see if I was correct "O-okay" Patton looked down and went willingly into his own room "Stay" Virgil commanded then closed the door and started going back to his room, 'I wonder' I thought as I started to make my way to Patton's room.

Morality's POV

"Patton?" I heard Logan say from the other side of the door "Come in if you want" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear and he enters, for an odd reason when ever Logan enters my room he isn't effected by it as much as he was the first time, I was snapped out of my thoughts my Logan sitting next to me on my bed where I was currently laying "It has come to my attention that you seem not your normal self" He said calmly which almost made me cry right then and there but I didn't "It's fine Logan, don't worry about it" I said into my pillow so my voice was slightly muffled "You are uncharacteristically sad, is it because of Virgil's room?" He asked and I shook my head 'How do you tell your friend that you know what happened in their past?' I thought and sniffled a bit then I felt Logan lay down next to me and pull me close, then the tears came.

Creativity's POV

As weird as it seemed I wasn't watching Disney or slaying a dragon witch but instead I was listening to a music playlist that Virgil had suggested me, I don't normally do this sort of thing but he was excited about it and you rarely if ever see Virgil excited about something so it was worth a listen. After a few songs I heard one that had a good beat to it so I put it on repeat ad after the thirteenth time I was singing it to myself "Tell me pretty lies look me in the face, tell me that you love even if it's fake" I softly sang with my eyes closed "Cause I don't fucken care at all" I kept singing until the end of the song and that is when I heard a clap form the doorway which made me look over to see Ray "That was sweet Roman" Ray said and walked over to me "What do you want?" I asked calmly "I don't know sometime with you I guess" He replied and sat on my bed, you see Ray isn't a part of Thomas's personality but someone I created to keep me company so I wouldn't go insane when I'm on a strict room only month "You know Roro a few posters wouldn't be so bad" Ray said and that is where we started on decorating.

Thomas's POV

I felt like rearranging a few pictures 'Roman must be in one of his moods' I thought as I went ahead and rearranged a few pictures and then a few more then the items on my table and so forth. After an hour of doing this I decided I would go to bed, not sleep but just go to bed and see what would happen from there, turns out the as soon as I laid down my eyes felt heavy and I didn't realize how tired I really was so I turned off my lamp so I could sleep easily and I did and into a dream that was full of adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about a week to a month after last chapter, nothing really happened in the set time span of the week to month

Anxiety's POV

I grab my guitar from next to me and start tuning it, it needed to be tuned anyways because I haven't used it in awhile, a long while so why not use it today, as I was tuning it I didn't notice that someone was on the other side of the sound booth, you see everyone has a certain space in their room that has something that they could use to work on the skill they love to do for me it was a sound booth because I love to sing and play instruments, the others I don't know about but it's their business and not mine, anyway I strummed a few cords then started singing it was started off soft at first but it slowly got louder as the minutes went on but as the song went on I heard a soft piano and I felt someone watching me but I brushed it off as my squirrel buddy, he likes to watch me sometimes.

Creativity's POV

I put on the headphones that where laying there on the sound mixer part and listened to Virgil sing and but the end of the song I couldn't bring myself to move my eyes off of the darker persona that was inside. After a small bit he pressed a button and I saw a green light flash to blue then he started again this time the song was sad "Can you show me how to get away?" He sadly sang and I listened to him "Show me how to fly? Where where you when I need you?" Virgil slightly drew out the 'y' in 'fly' but it was a slow drag out "Can't you see what you're doing to me" I kept listening but I saw him in a different way then what I saw before, he stopped singing to let the sound of the guitar go for a bit and get some water before starting again "When will you see what the words have done, you can't see what under my sleeves, the pain in my heart, there for you" He took a few breaths and all I could do is sit there watching and listening to him sing "Can you help like you did years ago" After he said that I got an idea to add a soft and slow piano to his song "Maybe one day I'll escape the mold that you have set, find away out of the darkness and to the light, until that hopeful day" I heard him take a deep breath "Will you be my light and help me survive" He slowly stopped playing the guitar and let it fade out so I stopped the soft piano.

Logic's POV

"Patton please" I pleaded with him "No Logan I just can't anymore " He replied from inside his room, his door was locked and I was outside "Patton please just let me in" I wiggled the doorknob a small bit it was still locked "Logan just...just go away" Patton said his voice cracked I could tell he was moving because of the movement "I'm coming in" I said then I proceeded to kick the door open and to my surprise it worked, my eyes landed on Patton's bed it was messy and it had a lot more pillows than normal so that was a major red flag that something was still bugging him even though it was a week to a month ago "Patton?" I question into the pillow blanket mess "Patton isn't here, Patton is in pillow town" He replied "Is Patton going to come out of pillow town?" I ask and I hear a muffled 'no' so I sigh and sit next to him "Patton you've been like this for weeks now" I tried to be calm about this but it was really hard to "Lo, I can't anymore, I can't act happy anymore" Patton sounded like he was crying no scratch that he was crying so I dug him out of his little hole so I could comfort him to the best of my ability but feeling aren't my strong suite.

Morality's POV

After an hour of talking with Logan I felt a small bit better about knowing what happened in his past but I still felt bad because he probably didn't want anyone to know about it and yet I know it. "Patton" Logan said which made me look up at him, I was laying down with my head in his lap, "Yeah Logan?" I ask while trying to be happy "You know don't you" He calmly said "Know what?" I ask and sat up "About my past" He replied but he sounded sad "Yeah" I looked down "I-I'm sorry" I mumbled "It wasn't your fault, besides it was fourteen years ago" Logan said with a sad smile, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it "Yeah and you can't dwell in the past for too long or else you'll be a big ball of sadness" I added and his smile became a bit happier "And you room is a big space for the past, Patton why is that?" Logan faced me fully "I wanted it this way" I replied simply "Yes but why?" Logan presses the question "Like I said I wanted it like this" I gave the same answer "Patton wh-" I cut him off "Because I can Logic" I sternly said while also slightly raising my voice, almost instantly after I said that I went back into my blanket and pillow cocoon.

Logic's POV

After Patton went back into his cocoon I noticed the room looked exactly like mine "Patton" I whispered "I didn't mean to-" I cut him off "No it's my fault, I shouldn't have pressed the question with you being emotional" I apologized "And I didn't know that it was a touchy feely subject" I saw him poke his head out "It's okay Lo, no one knows about it" Patton said with a small smile "Lo?"I asked "It's short for Logan" He explained and I nodded "You want to watch something?" I asked slowly "Sure" He replied with a smile "How about courage the cowardly dog" All I did was nod, in all fairness it was a good cartoon "Here?" I ask and he nods, so I go get the remote and put on courage the cowardly dog, Patton's TV always has the cartoon that you want to watch on a marathon with out the commercial so it saves going to Netflix.

~2:00 PM~

Creativity's POV

After I looked at the time I saw that it was almost lunch time and Patton should've cooked something but I didn't smell anything, yet again that could be because my bedroom door was shut so I went to open it and as soon as I opened it the smell of bacon and eggs hit me in the face 'Breakfast for lunch' I thought and made my way out and to the kitchen where I found Virgil cooking and softly humming to himself it sounded like a Disney song so I listened to him. A few minutes I heard him softly singing "Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need, this one longs to be thinner, this one longs to get the girl and do I help them?" He sang softly "Yes indeed" I sang along with Virgil even if he possibly couldn't hear me I didn't care "Those poor unfortunate souls" He sang and I continued for him "So sad, so true" It went on like this until the end of the song where I sang the Ursula part and Virg sang the Arial part "Now sing" I said and by now I knew he could hear me " Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah" He sang and I guess he could hit the same notes as the song "Keep singing" I said and he kept singing until he faded out and pretended to lose his voice, by this time the table has been set and cooling down "You son of a bi-" I stopped Virgil "Remember you lost your voice" I said with a smirk "Prove it" He said and so I snapped my fingers.

Morality's POV

"Lo?' I said panicked "LOGAN" I yelled and tried to wake him up by shaking him "No, no, no, no, no you can't be dead" I muttered and almost cried but I didn't and so I tried everything I could think of to get Logan to wake up "Patton, Patton wake up it's just a dream" Logan said once he faced towards me then I felt a jolt go through me, and another then one more. "Patton?" I heard someone say "L-Logan?" I asked before slowly opening my eyes "Oh thank gods" He said than he hugged me and held me close "Don't scare me like that" He sounded scared "You could've died" That made my eyes go wide "I-I could've died?" I questioned so he gently propped me up against my headboard "Well you passed out and when I checked your pulse you didn't have one thinking that I just couldn't feel your heart because it was faint I checked other things too, when you didn't have a pulse I kind of..." He trailed off and I put two and two together "I think V-Vigil has lunch r-ready" I stuttered and slowly got out only to be picked up by Logan which made me squeak and blush a small bit "You're way too weak to walk because of what happened" He said so I nodded and snuggled into him as we made our way to the dining room.

Anxiety's POV

"Fuck you" I mouth to Roman who just laughed, you see when he snapped his fingers he had the shell necklace that Ursula had to get Ariel's voice but instead of Ariel's voice it is mine "You know how to break the spell" He said with a smirk "See you in hell" I mouthed then flipped him off and stormed to my seat at the table, then Patton and Logan came in "Well speak of the devil" Roman said with a smile "Roman, give V-Vigil his voice b-back" Patton stuttered "No can do Patton" Roman said with a click of his tongue "Roman" Logan said as he sat Patton down in his seat "Only if he kisses me" Roman was being stubborn I growled at them "C-can we please j-just eat for n-now?" Patton asked and because no one had the heart to tell him no we ate in silence, well as silent as you can get with Roman insisting on baby feeding you, but hey it just means less effort for me. After lunch was over we, as in me a Roman, cleaned up the mess, which wasn't that big in all honestly "Virgil you have some strawberry jam on your lips" Roman said before he got really close almost to where we where kissing 'Oh hell no, not that easily' I thought before I kicked him hard in the dick and teasingly licked the strawberry jam off my lips before snapping my fingers and the words 'Better luck next time Princey' appeared in black and purple smoke before I went to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman gave Virgil back his voice for twenty four hours because of the video and a few other reasons.

Thomas's POV

'Scrolling , scrolling, scrolling through Tumblr' I sang in my head as I looked at Tumblr and all the different tags, but that got boring just looking at the tags that didn't have a lot of originality so I looked up the tag 'bacon fanart' and instantly I felt Virgil next to me which made me jump a bit admittedly "Will you stop doing that?" I ask without looking at him, we were on the couch at this time, all he did was shake his head with a small smirk, and that smirk said that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he pointed to the bacon fanart with a questioning look on his face and I just shrugged, I guess that was good enough for him because he didn't respond so I thought that he was gone or he was still there, I didn't bother to look because I was reading a bacon fic that is explaining how to cook bacon in a really weird way.

Creativity's POV

"hmm what do I wear today" I said out loud to no one as I looked in my closet I looked at the outfits and settled on the big sweater Patton got me for Valentines day, it had no real romantic love attached to it it was just Patton being Patton, after I got the sweater on I put on shorts and went to my bed to binge watch something on Netflix. Hours of watching Once Upon a Time later I hear a knock on the door "Come in" I say and the door opens to show Virgil and he looked tired "Can't sleep?" I ask and he nods, I notice that he is wearing the sweater that I got him for Valentine's day, everyone got a sweater from everyone it was Patton's idea to have a Valentine's day sweater party, after he sat down next to me we kept watching Once Upon a Time, I learned that he is behind on the show and I had no objections to restarting the whole series I was going to restart anyways. After the second episode of the first season I saw that Virgil was asleep.

Thomas's POV

I heard mumbling and rustling from the kitchen, so I got out of my warm bed, I was watching how to properly give a hippo a bath, as I made my way to the kitchen the rustling grew louder then I heard a crash so I rushed to the kitchen, making sure not to trip on the way down, and that is when I saw Logan on the floor with glass on the left side of him "Logan?" I whisper as I got closer to him "Are you okay?" I step around the glass, after getting no response I decide to clean the glass up and get him out of the kitchen. After fifteen minutes of getting Logan on the couch and covering him up with a blanket I go clean up the glass in the kitchen, it only took around two minutes to clean up, after that was cleaned I didn't feel like going back up the stairs so I stayed down with Logan until he woke up whenever that was.

Logic's POV

I wake up on Thomas's couch and hear him mumbling something to himself about bacon "Thomas?" I ask "Logan, you're awake" Thomas sounded happy that I was awake "I was trying to get some water and I guess I slipped and fell while also breaking the glass" I said while sitting up slowly "It happens Logan, it's nothing to worry about" He said with a small tired smile "Well I best get going before you lose any more sleep" I said and stood up to go get some water, that is when I heard falling down the stairs and Thomas's footsteps running to help who it was "Virgil" Thomas said well more like whispered loudly "uh oh" I mumble before setting down the glass and going out to help if I was needed.

~Time skip of about an hour~

Thomas's POV

'Why can't I think of a single idea?' I thought as I paced around and that is when I heard Virgil shift on the couch "Virg?" I ask when he has his eyes open "My head" Virg mumbled and put his hand to his head "Need anything for that?" I whisper and he nods slowly so I go get him something for his headache, as soon as I give him the Advil and water Virgil sits up and takes them quickly "Thanks I guess" He mumbles before laying back down after the whole cup of water was empty "You could've left me on the stairs" Virg mumbled, he was about to say something else when a yawn interrupted him "I think it's time for you to get to proper sleep" I said before covering him up with a blanket, Logan went away a while ago, "I'll go so you can get sleep" He yawned and was about to get up but I stopped him "No you can stay here" I said with a smile and before I knew it he was asleep so I go to my room and play around on my laptop for a bit longer if I could.

Morality's POV

"I-I'm sorry L-Logan" I cried into Logan's chest it felt strange crying in front or in this matter into someone's shirt but at the same time it felt nice "It's okay Patt" Logan said as he rubbed circles on my back which was calming me down "Care to tell me what happened?" He continued "...O-okay" I hesitantly stuttered and lifted my head up a bit "I-I heard Virgil and Roman f-fighting and-and Virgil sounded like he was" I couldn't finish talking without bursting out crying, when I started crying again Logan held me close and kept rubbing my back "Take all the time you need Patt" Logan said softly "We have all night" There wasn't a trace of the cold strait to the point person Roman and Virgil knew no this was the I care about you part of Logan that rarely people see all I did was nod, this was going to be one long night.

Creativity's POV

I haven't seen Virgil in a while so I went to his room expecting him to be there listening to My Chemical Romance or Twenty One Pilots or something like that, but when I opened the door he wasn't there "Virgil?" I asked into the empty room hoping to get an answer but I was met with silence "Anx!" I said a bit louder thinking that he just couldn't hear me and still nothing 'Oh no' I thought then I went to his sound booth and saw that he wasn't there 'No no no no' I thought and went to see if he went to Thomas. As soon as I was next to the sleeping Thomas I went downstairs and saw Virgil asleep on the couch so I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and it woke up the ball of emo well half woke him up "You" He sounded sleepy "Come cuddle" He demanded, he was still in his pajamas and it made him look like he had purple cat ears and a purple tail, "I'll come cuddle" I said and made my way to him to which he cuddled right up to me as soon as I sat down "Night" I said and he gave a little hum in response. After a minute or so I start mindlessly petting him and I hear him purr softly "Awe" I whispered and before I knew it I was asleep.

~Thirteen minutes later~

Anxiety's POV

It's dark and cold I don't know where I am all I know is that I can't move or see "Patton? Logan? Roman? Thomas?" I ask into the inky abyss but I get no reply. What feels like hours, when in reality it could have been minutes, I hear something it sounds line singing "Hush little darkness don't cry out, Patton going to get you a mockingbird" He sounded familiar "And if that mockingbird doesn't sing Logan will find you a diamond ring" The voice was calming and the darkness seemed to fade "And if the diamond ring turns brass Roman will buy you a diamond mine" The darkness had faded away completely and I saw Roman "It'll be okay Anx" Roman said softly which made me snuggle him "It's okay you're safe" He whispered calming things to me and after a few minutes I look to see that we are still on Thomas's couch and that it was day time "We have a video in a few would you like to go change?" He said with a smile and I nodded "Want me to?" He didn't have to finish before I nodded again then we were off to my room.

~After the video~

Thomas's POV

"I'd call that a success" Patton cheerfully said "That was" I agreed, normally Virg will pipe up with something but he was silent which made me worried but I tried to focus on what was being discussed, which seemed like it was if Roman needed anymore swords, Patton said no, Logan said no and Virg said yes so it was a tie 'I wonder' I thought then I started recording the argument "Roman has enough" Patton sternly said then Virg piped up with "You can never have enough swords" Which made Logan and Patton groan "Roman already has enough swords because he only needs one not two or three" Logan said and fixed his glasses a small bit "See Logan gets it" Patton said "If Roman has more than one swords who knows who he could hurt" Roman scoffed "Well if I had two swords I could defend easier" Virg nodded in agreement, this went on for hours and by then I went to live streaming "ROMAN GET OFF THE COUNTER" Patton yelled "GIVE ME MY SWORDS" Roman yelled back, this part went on again for another hour and by the time it was settled Roman had two swords, Patton had one, Logan had two daggers and Virg had a bow and arrow "That was eventful" I said and stopped the unexpected live stream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where in the hell the fight thing came from anymore, just imagine Roman and Virgil highly disagreed on something and it spiraled down from there

Logic's POV

As Patton explained that he was upset at Virgil and Roman for fighting a lot and that this fight sounded different and that Virgil sounded hurt a lot more than normal and it wasn't the sarcastic hurt but the deeply hurt "It's okay Patton, I'm sure they'll work it out" I calmly stated well as calm as you can get when the one you care deeply for is a mess because of his two 'children' that won't stop fighting "It's n-not okay Lo" He said while taking deep breaths "What if they h-hurt each other or worse hurt Th-Thomas" He was starting to spiral and panic "Patt listen that won't happen" I assured him as best I could "But what if it did?" He asks so I sigh and lay down on my bed "Lay with me" I commanded so he did, right next to me "Right now we need to sleep and we'll talk more later" I said with a yawn and I heard him yawn as well "Okay" his voice was down to a whisper and I was the first to fall asleep.

Morality's POV

After Logan fell asleep I pulled him closer and used his chest as a pillow to help me fall asleep and it worked for a few before I felt my mind wondering places and then the room got darker and I couldn't breath it felt like a weight was on my chest and was preventing me from breathing properly and on top of that I didn't know if Logan would wake up in time and that is when I got the idea to close my eyes and focus on Logan's heartbeat and it worked until it lulled me to a not so peaceful sleep, but at least I got to sleep.

-The next Day-

Anxiety's POV

I woke up to the feeling of warmth around me, it felt nice to be honest but I knew it couldn't last because just as fast as I felt it, it went away with a loud thump on to the floor "Ow" I heard a voice say which I linked to Roman even in this half asleep state I let out a small whimper and Roman sat up "Virg, you're awake" He sounded surprised, I let out a small yawn as he got back on the bed "You should get back to sleep" Roman said once he sat on the bed I didn't reply all I did was crawl over to him and put my head in his lap, I shook my head and started to play with one of the tassels on his pajamas until I fell back asleep but only for a short amount of time

Creativity's POV

After about fifteen minutes of Virg playing with my outfit I hear him snore softly and only now that I can get a good look at his face that I notice that he has a few freckles and some were shaped like stars well more like all but a select few and those few where normal 'How cute' I thought before he shot up and hit me in the head just hard enough for me to see stars, as if I wasn't seeing then already then I heard him whine and he sounded panicked so I wrapped my arms around him even though he doesn't like it when people do that, as soon as I wrapped my arms around him he seemed to lean against me slowly "Follow my breathing" I said softly then started to breath deeply in and out until he calmed down.

Thomas's POV

I've been second guessing all my creative ideas lately so I do the one thing I can think of "Logan" I call and a few seconds later I see Logan appear sitting on the floor which was odd but I brushed it off "What is it Thomas?" He stood up slowly "Well I've been second guessing every single creative idea I've come up with" I explained and he nodded "Hmm I think we'll need every one for this so we can discuss why it's a bad idea to stay in each other's rooms for a long time" He said so I nodded while he went to get everyone while I went to the living room and there is where I saw Roman and Patton watching cartoons "Did Logan get you two?" I ask and they both nod "Where's Virgil?" I ask and instantly I notice Patton's shoulders slump a small bit "Virgil, Virgil isn't doing so well" Patton mumbled and Roman almost looked sad "Well we'll need him for this" I said while taking a seat next to Patton to watch cartoons. An hour later I hear Roman talking to someone so I look and see Virg next to him well more like on him "Well I guess that is everyone" Logan said from the kitchen making everyone jump a bit Virgil waved at Logan while quickly getting off Roman making Logan roll his eyes "Well let's get started" Logan said and we all started talking about what has been going on.

Morality's POV

After the hour long talk about how and why Roman and Virgil where not to spend the night in each others rooms for a week and after we went back to Thomas's mind, got me thinking, what would happen if Thomas was trying to come up with an idea when me and Logan were in his or my room so I wanted to test it, kinda sounds like a Logan thing 'Experiment time' I thought as I made my way to Logan's room. As soon as I got to his room I knocked "Come in" Logan's voice was far 'Must be on his bed' I thought and went into his room and I saw him shirtless on his bed 'Well it is hot in here' I thought while making my way to Logan who was reading a book on his bed "Hello Patt" He said as if this was a normal thing only when I got close to I notice that his hair was slightly damp "Lo, why are you on your bed when your hair is damp?" I ask while forgetting about my plan "My pillows are over in the corner" Logan said while pointing to a corner with his pillows "No, your blankets and sheet will get wet" I whined "Patt, it's fine" He said, by this time Logan had set the book down and sat up against his headboard 'Well then' I thought but then I got an idea to pull the blanket off of Logan and as soon as I do I see he has on puppy and kitty boxers "That's so adorable" I squealed and he blushed a lot.

Anxiety's POV

I was listening to songs for a good solid two hours before my bedroom door was open and Roman stepped in so I paused my music and looked at him "I brought you cookies shaped like bats" He held out a plate of bat shaped cookies "I know how much you like them" He held them out to me and I took them and started eating them "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything" He mumbled and went out and closed the door, leaving me in the dark and silence as I ate the cookies 'Odd normally Patton bakes the cookies and brings them to everyone' I thought but I shrugged and kept eating until I didn't want to eat anymore. After a few hours of music I looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for dinner 'I still have cookies' I thought but before I could get to the cookies I fell on to the floor with a loud thud 'Never mind sleep is good' I slowly fell asleep after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at night to to clear this up

Thomas's POV

"I should upload one of the pre-recorded videos" I said out loud to really no-one, so I went to my computer and uploaded one of the videos and I also put in the description why I haven't been uploading that much. An hour after the video was posted I see thousands of 'take your time' comments and 'any video is better then no video' along with a few 'We don't care just as long as you are okay' comments that made me smile a bit so I got to replying to a few of the comments and hopefully making some people smile because of the one on one talking in the comments before I go to bed.

Morality's POV

"Hey Lo, hey, hey Lo" I shook the still half naked male while he read his book this went on for a while before Logan got agitated "What Patt" Logan slightly raised his voice when he spoke "Kiss" Is all I said which made Logan blush a lot "Wh-what?" He stuttered and shook his head, by this time I had stopped shaking Logan "Kiss" I repeated, earning a sigh and a kiss on the cheek which I quickly moved my head so I could steal a kiss. After a second I felt Logan pull me closer while we were kissing before we had to pull away for air, we were both on the bed and have been for a while now because I got tired of standing, "P-Patton" Logan softly said from being slightly out of breath "Yeah Logan?" I said while tilting my head a small bit "H-how many time have you kissed someone?" He asked I blushed a bit "This was my first time" I replied sheepishly.

Logic's POV

"I'm going to get some pants on" I said while getting up but I'm puled back down by Patton "No stay you're warm" He whines "No Patt, I need pants" I sternly said which made him whimper and let go of my arm so I can go get pants on. After I got pants on I notice Patton was looking through my phone 'Well fuck' I thought to myself "Logan, why do you have so many pictures of everyone?" Patton asks while showing a picture of Virgil in his room sleeping "No comment" Is all I said then I heard a scream from Patton's phone making me jump on to my nightstand "What the hell" I said which made Patton laugh a bit and making me blush a light pink "You're like a cat when you get startled" He said while still laughing a bit so I hiss at him which proves his point more "I didn't mean to upset you kitten" Patton huffed after he stopped laughing "I'm staying here" I said while crossing my arms "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Patton tried to coax me off the nightstand so I play along and slowly get off the nightstand.

Morality's POV

As soon as Logan was close enough I started to pet him a small bit which made him flinch away the first time but he soon was laying down on his back next to me while softly purring "Awe, kitty" My voice was soft and before long Logan was curled up in a ball like a kitty "Hmm" I thought out loud before snapping my fingers and a cat ears head band was on his head "Now that is cute" I mumbled. The peace was over when he opened his eyes slowly and looked at me "What just happened?" He spoke slowly "Well you where up on your nightstand" I pointed to his night stand "Then hissed at me which was odd because that is normally a Virgil thing" I continued all the while he was going to get his onesie "Then I started to coax you off it, you played along the next thing I know you where purring and curled into a ball" I finished "That doesn't sound right" Logan mumbled all I did was shrug "It's true" I stated "Whatever, let's just sleep" He yawned and laid down, still not noticing the headband so I gently take it off as well as his glasses and set them on the bedside table along with my own glasses. After I laid I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, an hour or maybe less later I found out I couldn't sleep and Logan got up a few minutes ago.

Logan's POV

I got up after thinking Patton was asleep and went to the bathroom to do what I need to do, go take a piss. After I did what I needed to do in the bathroom I went back to bed and this is when I noticed Patton was sitting up while reading one of the books "Patton?" I questioned which made him jump a small bit "Oh hey, I thought you were asleep" He said with a small smile "What are you reading?" I asked ans sat down next to him "Oh, The Little Kid" He said and showed the cover "You know that is horror right?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah, but it doesn't get horror part until chapter three" He stated with a shrug then went back to reading so I joined him in reading but I got my own copy of the book and read it myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I'm able to have Thomas as an actual character in this book


	6. Chapter 6

Anxiety's POV

After I got back to my room I decided to go take a shower because I was starting to smell really bad, so I grab a towel and go to my bathroom to take a shower. After I was done in the shower I hear a knock on the door "Go away" I yell then I go to get clothes on, more like pajamas on but hey it is clothes then the door opens to show Patton "Hey kiddo just wanted to let you know it's movie night mkay bye" And just like that Patton was gone and the door was closed 'Nope' I thought and decided to listen to music until I drifted off to sleep, not caring about the movie night.

~Three hours later~

Creativity's POV

I was watching Mulan in my room because Patton and Logan went to bed and I didn't want to disturb everyone with the living room TV so I moved to my room, until I heard my door open and I see Virgil standing there in the doorway "Well come in" I said, knowing that he would've regardless "Roman please" He said with an eye roll "You didn't need to invite me in" He came in and closed the door then locked it "Why did you lock the door?" I ask and look up at him, I was on the floor and he was standing above me, he sat down in my lap and cuddled me a bit and nuzzled my neck which was a normal thing for us now so I thought nothing of it until a few minutes I felt his breathing become quick and shallow "Follow my breathing Virgil" I said and he ever so slightly nodded so I took deep breaths in and out and I felt his breath slow for a bit until it picked up speed again "Follow the breathing" I say softly into his ear as I keep the steady deep breaths as well as gently petting his head in hopes of calming him down. After a bit Virgil was softly snoring in my lap but I keep doing the deep breaths just in case. After an hour Virgil wakes up with a yawn "Hello my dark prince" I said softly which made him roll his eyes "Hey Roman?" He asks so I look at him "Yes?" I ask, he looks at me and I nod as to say go ahead and ask "Can I try something to you?" He seemed to freeze and his voice was shaking slightly "Sure, if it will make you feel better" I say knowing that what ever he would do wouldn't be uncomfortable with either of us.

Anxiety's POV

After I get the okay from Roman I take a few deep breaths before going to his neck to leave a small love mark on his neck but what I get is a soft moan from him so I slowly start leaving more and so I earn a small bit louder moans every now and then, after I made my marks I look at his face and see that it is a scarlet red and that his eyes are closed "You're so cute when you're blushing" I comment which made Roman pin me to the ground in a playful manner of course, then he does something I didn't think he would do, he started to give me a few love marks on me and once he got to my sensitive spot I let out a slightly louder moan then him which in turn caused me to blush darkly. After a minute or two of Roman leaving marks we got up and watch Disney movies for a while before we fell asleep in Roman's room. After I wake up and look at the time 'hmm ten at night' I think then snuggle Roman more before he woke up. A few minutes later he wakes up so I get off his lap so he can stretch out a small bit "Hey sleeping beauty" I said with a slight laugh this time I earned an eye roll from Roman "Shush Hot Topic" He said sleepily before looking at the time "Fuck it five more" He said before rolling over and laying on me "Roman come on, you're making me hot" I said as I tried to push him off "Nooo" Roman whined and after an hour or so I had to take off my jacket and toss it aside "Okay my jacket is off you happy?" I ask but he shakes his head so I take off my shirt as well, I wasn't too skinny but that was because of the time I once slept for three day straight because I was tired, as I laid there with Roman laying on me well more accurate my legs I got a good look and noticed that he had bed head "Aw does the Prince have bed head" I said in a slightly mocking tone which made Roman pin me to the floor.

~About a half an hour later~

Creativity's POV

"Well that was fun" Virgil said sarcastically, fully aware of the amount of marks I left on him I was about to bite his neck in a joking manor when I heard a knock at the door "Put your shirt on in the closet I'll get the door" I whispered and he nodded, quickly he made his way to the closet and I went to the door to open it "Oh hello Logan" I said as cheery as I can when I'm still tired "Yes hello Roman, have you seen Virg by any chance?" Logan asks while looking at me "Why do you need me teach?" I heard Virgil ask from right beside me which made me jump a bit 'He moves fast' I thought and kept a mental note for the future "Yes, because of your knowledge on things that I don't dare get deeper into, I was wondering i-" Virgil cut Logan off "Wait, did you and Patton give each other hickeys?" Virgil asks while squinting "No we didn't" Logan says with a sigh then Patton comes along and hops onto Logan's back "Come on man we gotta go" Patton says which made me laugh a small bit because I knew that Patton was on a sugar rush, it was all in his eyes really, "I'm not helping with that" Virgil and I said in unison before the two where off, as soon as they where gone we burst out laughing at the fact that Thomas is going to be mad at Logan for letting Patton have a lot of sugar and the fact that Logan has to deal with it as well as hope Thomas doesn't find out about it. "Oh man" I said after our fit and we walk to the lounge area "I hope Thomas doesn't find out" Virgil says before giggling a bit "He'll know because he will be unusually hyper all day" I said then we both went to get something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Morality's POV

"The kids sound like they had fun" I commented from the loud sounds I heard "How did you hear them? It is impossible because the rooms are sound proof" Logan pointed out "Well Logic if you pay more attention to your floor, wall and ceiling you will see a few items that connect to a device in my room, they are more likely to be on the wall near the floor" I pointed out and readjusted my glasses a bit "But Morality, in order for that to happen you must be an expert at hiding things for no one to notice" Logan huffed I sighed and stood above Logan "Well maybe you should take a better look around" I said and walked away with out letting Logan talk.

Logic's POV

'What has gotten into Patton?' I thought as I followed him to his room, when I looked in his room I saw that it wasn't the fluffy place it used to be but it looked like an entire art room with cat paintings, Japanese art with a few words, an unfinished math equation that seemed to be abstract and there was a lot of others "LOGAN" Patton yelled which snapped me out of my thoughts "I got distracted" I shyly said "Get out" Patton harshly said, he never did that ever "Patton-" I got cut off before I could say more "No Logic just leave you've done enough" I had no idea what Patton was referring to but I left and as soon as I left I noticed the room flashed to a red and black room then back to normal.

Creativity's POV

"Virgil?" I say as I open his bed room door but I see that his sound booth is what I opened the door up to 'Odd' I thought but I walked in, I was on the side where they tune the music and save and or erase the current music I heard Virgil violently banging on the glass of his recording studio "VIRGIL" I yelled worriedly, once I got there he pointed at the door "Locked?" I asked, he nodded violently "Key?" I asked again, he showed me the key that was around his neck, I paled "I'll get you out" I said and vanished from his room and into my own.

Thomas's POV

"Patton" I called but he didn't respond so I decided to go to his room so I thought about what ever I thought would get me to his room the fastest. As soon as I was in his room I instantly saw it was half red and half it's normal thing "Patton?" I question and this time I got an answer "Thomas" He said in his bubbly self and hugged me and after a few seconds I noticed that he was crying "Thomas it's bad" I heard him sniffle "Patton, what happened?" I asked slowly I didn't get an answer for a few minutes "Please don't tell the others but" He said and pulled away from the hug "You're sick, but it's not the normal sick, it's hard to explain" He trailed off and tried to find an explanation "I need Logi- Logan" He stopped himself before correcting himself "Well, it's like a cold, that is the simple way of explaining it" Patton wasn't himself "Okay, any advice?" I ask and he nods slowly "Yeah, stay away from any attractive male friends" He quickly stated before I was back in my house "That was weird' I said to myself before watching some TV.

Morality's POV

I let out a huge sigh before going and getting my special candy which made me forget about what has happened that day or just simply drunk because I'm not allowed to have drinks in my room not since that one day, I always store them in the darker side of my room "It's time to forget" I said softly before grabbing one of the candies that I thought was the forget ones "Hershey kiss sounds good" I mumbled before grabbing it to open and eat it. Once I ate the candy I put the bag back and calmed down the other me, he didn't have a name so I call him Pattoncakes, once Pattoncakes was gone and his red was out of the room and back to his normal world I lay on my bed and start to read a book that Logan left, Logan the adorable Logan, caring, nice, informative, strange Logan, I shake my head 'Where did those thoughts come from?' I mentally ask before I heard my Logan device going off so I listened "What is this feeling?" I heard him say out loud "Why am I suddenly so interested in Patton, sweet, not so innocent, adorable Patton" Hearing him say those words made me blush a lot "Why can't I find it?" I heard Roman say from the other device "What are these feelings" Logan said from the first device "Found it" Roman said happily from the second device before it went silent on Roman's device "Patton I know you're listening or maybe you aren't but if you are I want you to know that... You are amazing in every way" Logan sounded like he really meant it but I didn't know if I should go to him or stay in my room. "Patton I found the device you put in here" Logan said softly because of how high the microphone setting was "Is it okay to move it?" He questioned so i turned on mine to reply which made a loud beep on his end "It's not safe to move it" I responded "Why not?" He asked so I sighed "It's password locked" Is the last thing I said before I disconnected the device.

Logic's POV

After the device turned off I let out a loud sigh "I'm not giving up, not on Patton" I whispered then I look for a second device if there was one. After a few minutes I found one and saw that it was still on "Patton look I'm sorry okay" I softly said into the device "No your not" I heard him sob a bit "Maybe there's something that we can do together" By now I had started to sing but it was faint "Together?" He asked from picking up on the song "Take the best parts of both of us and put them together" I kept up with the song "I'm listening" He sang along I took a deep breath before continuing "It would let you let your feelings out, it would let me analyze.  
So you could man the themes; I'll man the form, it's something that George Carlin did,it's something that Steve Martin did. It's something special that we could both perform.Do you know what it is?" I had to take a few breaths at the end "Jugging we could juggle and juggle our cares away" He said in his happy voice "It was... comedy it was comedy fuck it we could do comedy" I said and I heard him giggle a bit which made me smile a small bit "Feel better?" I ask in my normal tone I didn't get a reply for a few seconds "Logan can you come to my room?" Patton asked so I nodded then said yes because he couldn't see me nod "Thanks Lo" He sounded weird but I went to his room to see what he wanted. When I go to his room I saw something I didn't expect to see.

Anxiety's POV

After Roman left the room seemed to get smaller and the air seemed to be less and less every second so my breath became quick and shallow, the room also started to become darker so I did the one thing I could do at this moment in time, slide down against the wall and curl into a ball, what feels like hours later which in all reality it could've been a few minutes, I feel warm arms around me and heard words that I couldn't hear because the words sounded faint and far away "Virg... follow....." I couldn't hear anything else but I did feel a slight beating of a heart and the rise and fall of a chest "Follow" Is the only word I heard so I followed the slow and steady rise and fall of the chest. A while later the room becomes lighter and more clear I slowly looked to the left and saw someone, they seemed to be talking but I could make out what they said I then felt really tried so I leaned against the person and started to drift.

Creativity's POV

"Virgil, no don't go to sleep" I said but it didn't seem like he could hear me "Shit" I muttered and picked him up gently then I ran to Morality's room first knocking. After a minute or two Logan opens the door "Yes Ro-" He stops once he sees a half asleep Virgil "Oh, Patton" He says once I get into the room, once in the room Patton comes out from the bathroom "Yes?" Patton says tiredly Logan points at Virgil as soon as he sees Virgil he snaps out of his tired state "Don't let him fall asleep" Patton says as if this has happened before "Roman, do everything you can to keep him awake and Logan help him" Logan and I nod and start trying to keep Virgil awake while Patton went to get something in the kitchen "Okay he is awake but not that much" Logan says while trying to find out what would keep someone awake "Water try water" I said so Logan went to get water I know that if someone messes up Virgil's makeup he will wake up and be a small bit mad at whoever did it but it was worth it, as soon as Logan got back I told him to drop a few droplets on to Virgil's face because that would ruin his makeup "It's worth a shot" Logan said.

Morality's POV

I rush to the kitchen to get the emergency wine, I know it's a small bit weird but it's just the smell that wakes him up and keeps him awake but the white wine keeps him up the longest, again it's just the smell, as soon as I get the wine I rush back to my room 'Hey the first time in five month I've had alcohol in my room, let's hope it doesn't stay' I thought as I rushed to my room. As soon as I get in my room I see Virgil's makeup is messed up but he isn't that awake "Roman set him on the bed Patton has it" Logan said once he noticed me in the doorway I see Roman nod and set Virgil on my bed "Why did he bring white wine?" I heard Roman ask, I didn't want to answer but I guess Roman was persistent "Patton why do you have white wine?" He asked again but with a little more force I still don't answer but Logan pulls Roman away and I sit next to Virgil then open the bottle with ease and put it under Virgil's nose "P-P-Patton" Virgil stuttered and tried to reach for the wine but I pull it away "Get up" I said softly and he tries, we had to prop his up against the wall for extra support "Patton, how did you know that would get him to stay awake?" Logan and Roman asked in unison all I could do was sigh then give the bottle to Anxiety before turning to the others "We all have the certain smell that calms us down" I explained before going on "And his" I pointed to Virgil who had a wine glass with the wine in it "Just so happens to be white wine"


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas's POV

The sides seemed to be dealing with their own thing at the moment because Logan came down and said that they needed to discus something and it could take a long time which I fully under stood because they have their own problems to sort out when I have none and right now I have no problems well except the fact that was watching the season finale of my favorite show and the next season won't be out for a few more months or so but that is besides the point, the point is, is that this is the last episode for a few month.

Logic's POV

As soon as Anxiety finishes his drink he pours himself, with help from Patton, another glass of wine "Why?" Is the simple question that comes out of Roman's mouth "Yes why?" I ask I see Virgil look at Patton and nod "Well the reason why is because it helps" Patton explained "He takes it in a fair amount but sometimes he..." Patton trailed off so I went to him and held him close which caused him to cry in to my shoulder "It happens once a month" Anxiety said with a deep sigh. After the longest time Roman finally spoke "I sometimes drink vodka when I'm too stressed" He looked down almost ashamed of himself "You drink? The prince drinks?" Virgil said in disbelief "What do you think I drink when Thomas doesn't have a lot of ideas and I'm trying to come up with some?" Roman asks I looked to Patton and noticed that he had clung on to me "I sometimes drink rum" Patton mumbled I heard I don't think anyone else heard 'should I tell them?' I question myself but I decided not to.

Anxiety's POV

I know something is up, Roman confessed to drinking Vodka which I already knew about because sometimes his breath would smell lightly of Vodka and not to mention I caught him drinking it once but Patton I never knew he drunk rum "P-Patton?" I asked and mentally curse at the stuttering "Yeah?" He replied his voice muffled a small bit by Logan's shirt "Why rum?" He takes a deep breath before replying but still not looking up "I like it because of the effects, like how Tequila makes Logan go weird, rum... Rum makes me forget about the stress and it calms down the nerves" Patton said in on breath so he had to take a few breaths after he stopped talking "I thought Logic didn't do the whole drinking thing" Roman said "And I would've taken Logic for the wine type and Virgil for the rum type" I rolled my eyes knowing that he was going off of who the liquor is mainly for. After a minute or so I decide to pour myself another glass or two of wine I wanted to get a small bit tipsy before the end of today "Well I think it's time for party games" Patton spoke up "Why? We aren't having a party?" Logan asked "It'll be fun teach, besides it's the fastest way to forget a stressful day" I said in between drinks "Well I'm to worn out to argue so why not" Logan said in defeat and I heard Patton cheer a small bit.

Morality's POV

"Let's go to the commons" Roman said before walking out with Anxiety not far behind "Anxiety how did you get over there?" Me and Logan asked in unison "It's a skill I've acquired" He replied then they were gone "Well we better go" I said while getting up "Not so fast Patt" Logan said while pulling me back down "Lo?" I asked clearly confused "Why are we having a party?" He asks "I thought it would be a good idea" I respond "Okay, but one thing before we go" He said and before I could reply he kissed me and instantly I kissed back before I knew it I was pined to the bed and we had broken the kiss for air Logan looked at me and I nodded so he went to my neck and left hickeys he stopped when I let out a soft moan because he found my sweet spot "You'll have to wait for later" Logan whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine and caused me to whine a small bit "B-but Lo" I stuttered "Later Patt" He said before getting off of me "Tease"I whispered before getting up as well "It's only payback for what happened a few nights ago" Logan stated in a matter of factually way I nodded "I guess it's fair" I said.

Logic's POV

As soon as we got to the commons, in Thomas's mind of course, we saw Roman and Anxiety hanging upside down on the couch while watching TV "I'll go get the things" Patton says while walking to the kitchen while I walk to the couch where Roman and Virgil were now sitting correctly or as correct as they can when Virgil is slightly tipsy from the wine. A few minutes go by and Patton comes in with the liquor like the full bottles "TRUTH OR DARE" Virgil screams which made Roman cover his ears and made Patton have a small giggle fit when he set the drinks down "Sounds fun" I said with a small smirk knowing that this night would be fun.

~Three hours later~

Anxiety's POV

"Now that is why you never pick up the floor" Logan said and while half the things he says no-one can understand we all clap then I hear giggling from beside me "Patton *hiccups* trith or dare?" I said while looking at Patton "Dare" Patton say quickly "I dare you to kiss Logan" I said and watched Patton's face turn a bright red before pretty much tackling Logan into a kiss hug. After a few minutes they stop with the kisses and sit up, you see Patton was still somewhat sober because he has only had a few drinks "I think that is enough trith orfdare" Roman chimes in with a small giggle "I think that is also enough drinking" Patton says "But Patton" Logan says and drags out the 'o' "Come oooon a bit longeer?" I ask but he shakes his head "No, now off to bed" He stays sternly but I'm stubborn so I take a tall bottle of Vodka and start chugging it "Chug, chug, chug" I hear Logan and Roman chant in the background, as soon as I'm done with it I hold it upside down to show it was empty then I hear a collection of cheers then I hold out a bottle to Roman and he does the same thing followed by Logan "You guys are doing it wrong" Patton says before chugging down three bottles of Rum, Wine and Vodka each "That isss how you do it" Patton says slightly slurred.

Morality's POV

"I knew thisss was a bad ideaaa" I said as we played a game of Jenga and Virgil was close to toppling it "I got dis" Virgil said before both Roman and Logan tackled him which made the tower fall over and Virgil scream in agony which made me laugh a lot "My tower" Virgil complained so Roman and Logan got off him and he went to a corner to sit down "Come on edgy" Roman said before going over to Virgil well more like stumbling to Virgil, then Logan crawled over to me obviously wasted "Patton~" He said which made me shiver slightly and before I knew it we where kissing and I was pinned to the floor, before things went any further Logan pulled away "I want you to remember" He whispered and admittedly I was slightly upset but mostly happy that he wanted us both to remember then I felt the familiar tugging which means I was needed and the others must have felt it too so I rushed to get my shirt back on and that was hard because everything was so blurry and wavy.

Creativity's POV

When I felt that pull that means I was needed I went and didn't care that my hair looked horrible, when I got there I saw Virgil sitting on the stairs and giggling like crazy then I saw Patton looking around wildly like spiders where everywhere which made me burst into a fit of giggles as well "Guys what's wrong?" Thomas asked before Logan popped up and he looked sober "Well before you summoned us all we may or may not have had a small party" Thomas wasn't having it "That's it you all are staying here for the rest of the night" Thomas said "B-but" Patton whined and looked at Logan for a second before looking back at Thomas "I don't want to hear it" Thomas said before walking away to get something "I..I guess he wanted to see how ewer doing" Virgil said before sinking down then popping back up not a second later with a teddy bear in his arms "Aww" Logan, Patton and I said in unison which made Virgil hiss at us.

Thomas's POV

I only wanted to see how they where solving their problem but nope they just had to have a party and Virgil hates parties normally, after I got the blankets and got back to the guys I saw that Roman and Virgil where cuddling on the stairs and Logan and Patton where passed out in the kitchen so I put the blankets on them and went to my room to sleep but not before taking pictures of the guys Virgil looked so adorable with the teddy bear in his arms. Once in my bed I fell asleep instantly because of how late it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I manage to write in Talyn, it's the same thing with Thomas, I have no idea how I write them into the book

Logic's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and tried to move before I noticed Patton was on top of me so I couldn't move with out waking him up but I also didn't move because everything hurts and I don't know why which is really pissing me off but I decided not to think about it because thinking is making my head hurt even more.

Anxiety's POV

Waking up then seeing a sleeping Roman beside you along with a headache with no end isn't very fun, well the headache part isn't so I cuddle up more to Roman before falling asleep again, it was nice being in the comfort of Roman for once.

~Roughly two hours later~

Anxiety's POV

I wake up again and the headache is a lot better now but I notice that Roman is leaning against the stair railing and holding his head in pain "Pretty boy" I mumbled before scooting up next to him, I brought my teddy bear with me I don't care he is soft and cuddly, "Hey Hot Topic" He mumbles before slowly opening his eyes to look at me "Do you know what happened last night?" I asked and before he could reply Logan walked over to us with pain killers and water along with a tried Patton who was drinking some sort of fizzy drink "Here" He said and handed Roman a pain killer with the water and handed me the other pain killer, once the pain killer and the water was gone Logan went to the kitchen and Patton followed him.

Morality's POV

I took a sip of my sprite which helps me deal with hangovers, when Logan and I went to the kitchen he gave me a quick peck on the cheek "Don't let us do that again this month, this could become a thing if everyone is way to stressed out" He said and I just smiled at him before setting the soda down and giving him a hug as to say thank you for the help I felt him hug back and we stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled away and grabbed the glass and took a drink.

Creativity's POV

I heard the front door open and the familiar voice of Talyn (did I get the name right? If I didn't please tell me how to spell the name) enter along with Thomas "Should we?" I ask Virgil and he shakes his head "We won't be able to because our energy is to drained" Virgil says so we stay on the stairs while being cuddled up in the blanket "Thomas you didn't say they were visiting" Talyn (sorry if I get the spelling wrong I never got a clear spelling of it) said with a smile which made me smile but Virgil seemed to hide his face into my chest like a child would if they were scared of something "Cute" Talyn whispered before going to the kitchen to get something, only then did I notice that Logan and Patton were teleporting to avoid being seen by anyone but they had to stop after Logan fell down and Patton had to catch him.

Thomas's POV

Once I saw Patton catch Logan from falling I decided to take Talyn to my room so we could talk or play random games that we found at first Talyn thought it was strange but in the end Talyn shrugged and went with me to my room so we could chat about random things well normal for us but random to other people. After about an hour or so Talyn had to leave which was kinda saddening but Talyn has their own thing to do so it was understandable "Bye Thomas" Talyn said with a wave so I waved back "Bye Talyn" I replied then closed the door. "That sure was interesting" Patton said which made me jump a small bit because I wasn't expecting him to be so close "Patton why are you so close?" I asked which Patton shrugged "Cause I felt like it" Patton replied "Because" Logan says from the kitchen and a loud groan is heard from Roman and Virgil.

Anxiety's POV

After a few minutes I felt my voice slowly going away, I didn't complain I just shut up and closed my eyes slowly that was until I felt a pair of soft lips on mine my eyes shot open to see Roman, harshly I pushed him away from me and hugged my teddy bear close. After a few minutes of just staring at each other I slowly went closer to Roman who was using his elbows to prop himself up, I got on top of him and effectively pinned him down "Why the fuck did you do that" I asked well more like growled and I got no answer so I got closer to his face and before I knew it Roman kissed me and I kissed back this time, it was an angry kiss but it was a kiss like he wanted, and admittedly I wanted as well. After a minute of just us kissing, we took breaks in between kissing, we were cuddled up on the couch, me cuddling him and also my teddy bear, it was all peaceful until Patton took a picture.


	10. Chapter 10

Patton's POV

It's been a few weeks and Thomas has finally gotten inspiration to get out a new video so now we are waiting to be called. It's been a few minutes and I pop up to see the familiar camera set up "Oh how I've missed this" I laughed a bit as Thomas got scared when I popped up "Oh, hey Patton, I didn't hear you come up" Thomas was confused that I was here so early "Oh well you know me, I'm just here to check up on my kid" I smiled brightly "I'm not you- Okay" Thomas mumbled a bit then the familiar Roman popped up in his spot.

Thomas' POV

"Roman, uh hey what... what brings you here?" I ask Roman confused, for the people watching "Oh how I simply missed the camera, does my make-up look good?" Roman asked as he looked at himself in the mirror "Oh Roman you look just fine" Patton complimented like always. After a few minutes of talking Logan popped up and Patton waved to him like a kid in a candy store "Thomas are you sure this video is being recorded?" Logan asked, he was being strangely like Virgil.

Virgil (Logan)'s POV 

I pop up in my normal spot and wave to Patton a bit "Thomas, something happened in the mind realm and because this video was going nowhere we'll need to find this out" I said and I jumped a small bit at how much I sounded like Virgil when speaking "Alright well that does explain Patton, Roman and Logan" Thomas shook his head a bit "Well I guess we are going into Logan's room for this?" He asked and I nodded "To my room" I sank down as did everyone else.

Logan (Virgil)'s POV

The moment we got into Logan's room the more confused Thomas was "Thomas, could you calm down" I said while holding my head "Okay? Logan why are we in your room?" Thomas asked me and 'Virgil' responded "We switched bodies" And then shit went crazy.

~Skipping to the end because I'm a lazy piece of shiiiiit~

Thomas' POV

"Well that didn't solve anything, and ended up being hours long, well I guess it did solve why Logan and Virg weren't making any sense up until now" I smiled a bit then looked at Patton who was inching his way to me "Now I hope this video makes sense to you and this had no purpose that I can find-" I was cut off by Patton hugging me as Talyn "Well I'm caught in Talyn's claws so take is easy guys, gals and non binary pals" Patton went back to his spot "Peace out" I went close to the camera as I said that then went away as the guys talked.

Roman's POV

"I didn't like staying in your body" I said while playfully glaring at Virgil who rolled his eyes at me "I didn't like it either Princey" He shot back and before it got worse Patton stepped in with a pizza box "Pizza?" Patton asked before we all got a slice to eat. After helping Thomas, Joan(?) and Talyn editing the video down to were it made sense, which was really hard to do because of the rambling of Patton on Ethos, Logos and Pathos, which was highly unneeded. After an hour of getting dinner prepared afterwards, Joan(?) and Talyn were spending the night because it was twelve o'clock at night and Patton wasn't letting them go home at this hour and who can say no to Patton when he pulls the puppy dog eyes.

Thomas' POV

"Patton they can't do this every night" I shook me head a bit "I know but we got done at twelve o'clock at night and I wasn't letting our friends go home at twelve" Patton huffed lightly, we have this tiny argument before I gave into Patton's puppy dog eyes and that was all that happened today well, night.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Roman and Virgil are together and they are just going through a tough time in their life, also sorry for the over use of commas and the word 'and' I'm trying to get better at everything.


End file.
